Surano
You may be looking for the Serrano, a vehicle with a similar name featured in TBOGT and GTA V. The Benefactor Surano is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The main body of the roadster, bonnet/hood, contour of the sides, greenhouse area, and boot/trunk is inspired by the Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Roadster. The front bumper, headlights, grille, air intakes, taillights, rear bumper, and exhausts are derived from the Jaguar F-Type. There are some elements of the Maserati GranTurismo found in the Surano as well, being the three small vents on the front side panel as well as the large but shallow side vent that looks to be a taller version of the ones found on the GranTurismo MC Stradale. The headlights of the Surano also resemble the headlights found on the 2013 SRT Viper. The shape of the car is also strikingly similar to the 2005-2011 Dodge Viper SRT-10 roadster. Just like the Surano, the 2005 Viper was only available as a convertible before the coupé was released a few years later. The front face of the car features a bumper with a CFRP insert, spanning the central two-thirds of the car's width. Above this, the most dominant feature of the car's front face is large central grille. The grille features chrome trim around the edges and a thick, chrome horizontal strip at mid-height. At the front of the two elevated areas of the bonnet/hood there are headlamp units that have LED strips as a contour to the outer edge and then a single circular lamp inset. The Benefactor emblem is mounted centrally between the two circular lamps. The sides of the car are fairly simple; the wheelbase features side skirts that form a peak at the rear wheel arch. The front quarter are features and impressed section, upon which there are three chrome quadrilateral-shaped ducts which have a horizontal chrome strip running through them at half their height. The main body line is fully straight and is level with the face of the wheel arch bulges. The door handles are mounted to rear of the door, suggesting that they are conventional as opposed to the gull-wing doors featured on the SLS. Apart from the A pillars the car's roof appears to be black, suggesting that it is a roadster. The wing mirrors are half polymer and half body-colored metal, placed just behind the base of the A pillars. The car runs on split six-spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tires. Performance The Surano uses a high power supercharged 6.5L V12, which gives the car great acceleration and an impressive top speed of 208 mph. However, the car is bulky and can be hard to control. Despite being one of the best cars in its class, many players may prefer the 9F/9F Cabrio because of its similar performance yet better handling and all-wheel drive layout. Overview Variants *The Surano is one of the five vehicles the Epsilon Program requires Michael De Santa to acquire for them (Assuming the Truth). *At one point, the player may encounter Lacey Jonas, an actress who they can choose to assist in escaping the paparazzi. The player drives Lacey's Surano for the duration for the mission, the only way to aquire this Surano is to fail the mission by killing the paparazzi to scare her out of the car. (Escape Paparazzi). Locations GTA V *Spawns outside Solomon Richards' studio before and during the Legal Trouble mission along with a Carbonizzare and a Rapid GT. *Can be bought for $99,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Lacey Jonas owns a Surano, which the player uses during her mission. *Occasionally appears in the driveway of 2893 Hillcrest Ridge Access Road. in Vinewood Hills, slightly southwest of the Epsilon dropoff garage. *Spawns in a cul-de-sac at Lake Vinewood Estates in Lake Vinewood only during the Epsilon Program mission Assuming the Truth. *Occasionaly found in Air Theater's parking lot, eastern Vinewood Hills. *Available for $105,000 in GTA Online from Legendarymotorsport.net Trivia *Just like with the Serrano, the Surano's name is a play on the name of the Nissan Murano. *When the car is taken to Los Santos Customs the player can select to install a hood that has 6 air vent that resemble the ones found on 2013–present SRT Viper models, most recently on the SRT Viper TA. *The Surano shares it's rim design with the Baller Sport. *The default radio station of the Surano is: **''GTA V'': East Los FM 106.2. *This is most likely the successor of the Jugular from GTA 1 as contrast to its real life theory,The Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG is a modern-day Mercedes-Benz 300SL. *Benefactor has a TV commercial for the Surano that can be viewed on the television at home. Navigation }} de:Surano (V) es:Surano Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Cars